Episode 687
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Big Collision! Chief of Staff Sabo vs. Admiral Fujitora" is the 687th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy's group reaches the first level of the castle while the Marines and Fujitora are held off by Sabo. Bastille warns his men to back off as he faces Sabo, whose martial skills are more than a match for the Marines and the vice admiral. Issho provided support by calling down a meteorite but forgot about the Birdcage and the resulting damage was wider than expected. Sabo then walks out of the fire, having defeated Bastille and ready to fight Issho. Long Summary At the Royal Palace, the Colosseum group has begun to climb the palace. This alarms the executives, as they were confident that the attackers would not make it through the Marines. As Luffy fights his way through level 1 of the new royal plateau, the Colosseum group catches up to him. Baby 5 notices that the Marines are being held back by a large wall of flame. Fujitora asks Sabo if there's no way he can convince the Revolutionary to move. As a member of the Revolutionary Army , Sabo explains that he will not let anyone pass who attempts to bring harm to Luffy or his allies. He then corrects himself, saying that he is also doing this as a big brother. This leads Fujitora to question just whose brother Sabo is. Bastille warns his men to stay away from Sabo due to him being a Logia user. The Marines shoot at Sabo but his body is immune to damage because of his Logia powers. One Marine notes comment's on how strong Sabo's fingers are but Sabo corrects him calling them "claws" as he crushes a bazooka with one hand. He makes the bazooka explode as Bastille tells them to move as he'll deal with the Revolutionary. Sabo easily breaks Bastille's blade with his fingers as the vice admiral curses him. Sabo then grabs his head and states he can crush a skull like an egg as he breaks Bastille's mask. Just then, Issho brings down a meteor wondering if it can break through Doflamingo's Birdcage. However, the cage merely slices the meteor to bits causing great destruction to the kingdom. Fujitora realizes his mistake and hopes no one was hurt while his men ask that he warns them before he uses his powers again. He then asks Sabo if he's aware of the predicament he's in but Sabo merely notes he's still having trouble controlling Ace's powers as he reveals he beat Bastille. Fujitora notes that Ace was Luffy's brother and realizes Sabo is the same. Sabo confirms this stating they shared drinks together and have an unshakable bond which causes several Marines to be shocked by Luffy's brothers. Sabo mentions that should Luffy ever need help, he will be there for him. He has a flashback how he discovered Ace's death and refuses to let anything happen to his loved ones again and clashes with Fujitora. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Dellinger wondered why the Marines were not hindering the colosseum fighters, it took longer for Baby 5 to answer him in the anime than in the manga. *Sabo's battle with the Marines is extended. **Sabo uses Hiken before fighting Bastille. **In the manga, Sabo grabbed Bastille's Shark Cutter when he first attacked him. In the anime, Sabo first dodged his attacks, which sliced several buildings apart. *The anime adds the following: **As the colosseum fighters make their way up to the first level of the New King's Plateau, Lao G says three words with the letter "G". **Orlumbus and Blue Gilly briefly bickering with each other. *This is the first episode to use Hard Knock Days as the opening. *When Baby 5 and Lao G are staring at the colloseum fighters, Baby 5 is heard making the sound "ji" (ジー), Japanese onomatopoeia for "stare". Lao G, however, makes the sound "G", creating a pun. Site Navigation